Naughty Pit
The Naughty Pit was first issued in the Birou Family. The child goes inside a clean trash-can shaped piece of furniture. They need to stay there for a dependable amount of time based on their age, then apologize for the unacceptable behavior. It is necessary for the child to be hugged and/or kissed by the parent. Also, 10 beanbags are in the Naughty Pit. After the child leaves and/or the Naughty Pit gets moved, 2 extra beanbags are sent. The children must be under 3. The amount of Naughty Pits is based on how many children under 3 misbehave, for example, Marxonica Family has Ashley and Inez that both misbehave and there would be two naughty pits, one for Ashley, and one for Inez. Steps #Give child a warning via firm voice #Send child to Naughty Pit, no conversation #Explain why child is in Naughty Pit #Discard 10 beanbags, then walk away #Leave child in Naughty Pit one minute per year of age #Discard 2 additional beanbags for each move #Explain the bad behavior #Leave child in Naughty Pit if he/she refuses to apologize #Return child to Naughty Pit if he/she leaves before time is up #Get child to apologize #Hugs and kisses #Move on Episodes *Birou Family (Orla for 3 minutes) *Ryder-Butter Family Revisited (Reginald for 2 minutes, Paul for 3 minutes) *Sanderman Family (Tony for 2 minutes) *Inigratte Family (Cecania, Brewster, Odette, Ernie, Aloysius, Dedrik, Yseult, Edwina, Dolph, Sonnenschien, Griswold and Lorena for 3 minutes) *Langbroek Family (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman for 3 minutes) *Room Family (Blake for 2 minutes) *Anderson Family (Jessica for 3 minutes, Tommy for 2 minutes) *Bronson Family (Julia for 3 minutes, Jordan for 2 minutes) *Elean Family (Sophia for 3 minutes, Nate for 2 minutes) *Marxonica Family (Ashley for 3 minutes, Inez for 2 minutes) *Hillsborough-Doggerel Family (Teddy, Nicholas, Orla, Ainsley, Wendy, Bryce, John and Sean for 3 minutes) *Winer Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Tyler, Andrew, Adrian, Trent, and Tristin for 3 minutes) *Anderson Family ( Fanon Season 8) (Nicole for 2 minutes) *Gaccre Family (Orla, Kayla, Bryce, Teddy, Sherman, Nicholas, Grant, Tristin, Trent, Christian, Aiden, Anna, Quinn, Erin, Phillip, Blake, Dirien, Ember, Charlette and Jayden for 3 minutes) *Wring Family (Zoey for 1 minute) *Mougger Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Dirien, Tristin, and Adrian for 3 minutes) *Yurbam Family (Patrick for 3 minutes) *Follander Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Shelby, Bronson, Aiden, Ainsley, and Nicholas for 3 minutes) *Dritiak Family (Trish, Nina and Sadie for 3 minutes) *Atia Family (Xavier for 2 minutes) *Jumpline Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Kaidyn, Nicholas, Trent, Tristin, Adrian, and Erin for 3 minutes) *Lottie Family (Opal, Dora, Bill, Ike, Mira, and James for 2 minutes) *Grady Family (Munis for 3 minutes) *Xaiden Family (Clint for 3 minutes, Todd for 2 minutes) *Butrina Family (Horace, Lillian, Vince, Kel and Gwen for 3 minutes) *Baker Family (Becky, Bryce and Buffy for 3 minutes) *Simpson Family (Maybel for 1 minute) *Turner Family (Erica, Kadyn, Madeleine, and Alexa for 2 minutes; Oakley for 3 minutes) *Jones Family (Tobias for 3 minutes, Barnaby for 2 minutes) *Read Family (Taylor for 3 minutes) *Garcia Family (Ryan for 3 minutes, Moises and Olivia for 2 minutes, Marcos for 1 minute) *Singleton Family (Camryn for 3 minutes) *Johnson Family (Jordan for 2 minutes) *Navritalova Family (Carol Anne for 3 minutes, Hunter for 2 minutes) *Van Velde Family (Moses for 3 minutes, Elena for 2 minutes) *Appleton Family (Ember, Glenn, Ice, Jett, Misty, Orchid, River, Sage, and Starr for 3 minutes) *Lucas Family (Amy for 3 minutes) *Bamford Family (Daisy for 1 minute, Jordan for 3 minutes) *Gomez Family (Eclair for 3 minutes, Aito for 1 minute, Dulce for 2 minutes) *Camp Family (Lauren for 2 minutes) *Marele Family (Irena for 3 minutes, Bailey for 1 minute, Noah for 2 minutes) *Miles Family (Tori and Tia for 3 minutes) *Iconic-Todaro Family (Corey for 3 minutes) *Kon Family (Florence for 2 minutes) *Birou Family Revisited (Brahm and Treat for 3 minutes) *Hiwatari Family (Makari for 2 minutes) *Hyatte Family (Reggie for 3 minutes) *Whedbee Family (Blake, Craig, Lee, Rusty and Sean for 3 minutes) *Remano Family (Orla for 3 minutes) *Micigin Family *Ace-Morales Family (Regina for 3 minutes) *Alldaylong-Pond Family (PJ for 3 minutes) *Ace-Morales Family Revisited (Otis and Olivia for 2 minutes) *O'Connell Family (Mimi for 3 minutes, Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb for 2 minutes) *Burns Family (Edel, Amanda, Victoria, Darrien, Aoife, Clodagh, Shona, Stephen, Tyrone, Grant, Nathan, Jack, Francis and Ethan for 3 minutes) *Sheldon Family (Olivia, Amanda, Sophie, Maria, Christina, Kayla, Sheena, Imelda, Melanie, Amy, Veronica, Stephanie, Vanessa, Katrina, Bridget and Joelle for 3 minutes) *Powney Family (Dexjo for 3 minutes) *Strauss Family (Teya for 3 minutes) *Longman Family (Sabrina for 3 minutes) *Parkhurst Family (Alex for 3 minutes) *Haves*xeveryday-Johanson Family (Phoenix and Carsen for 3 minutes) *The Irma Family (despite the children being over 3) *Ice Family (Joshua for 3 minutes) Category:Techniques Category:Discipline Techniques Category:Discipline Techniques introduced in Season 1 Category:Fanon Discipline Techniques Category:Discipline Techniques for Toddlers Category:Discipline techniques for younger children Category:Time-Out